Crona
Crona Gorgon is a character from Soul Eater Universe. He is voiced by Maxey Whitehead His theme The P Team Storyline To Crossover Flee Project Darkness Debut Story The Multiuniversal War of Destiny Crona returns with the Helper Squad to fight Discord and Sigma. He has a run with Discord and not knowing how to deal with him Discord let's him/her go if he/she does a favor for him. Crona is later taking part in the favor he/she promised Discord which takes a turn for the wrost for the heroes. Crona remembers how he/she got helping to Discord killing his/her friends and he/she swears revenge on him. Crona retailates on Discord (though not to the extent of Bender) by showing him a harmony bomb. But it was a fake and Crona was very happy to see that Knuckles was still alive. Discord sent Sophitia's daugther Pyrrha to kill Crona as payback for what he/she did to him. But Crona defeated Pyrrha and then takes her back to his/her friends to see what's wrong with her. Crona alongside Bender is the only character to have terrifed and gotten the better of Discord. Also Discord and Bender both know what gender Crona really is. Discord and Bender both also used Crona like a chess piece against their enemies, Discord in attacking Captain Knuckles and hurting the Helper Squad and Bender did so to find a weakness in Discord and bring Discord`s defense down for him to attack Discord. He also provided Crona with the Harmony Bomb against Discord which makes sense as he is the hero closest to the elements of harmony out of him, Lizbeth, Dib and Knuckles. Even Crona was used, he still out smarted Discord for the first time by collbrating with The Sprit of Chaos`s nemesis and getting a drop on him. The Rise of Mechuckles: Beware of The Sith Stalker After Discord is defeated Crona and the others return home. Crona serves as the triagonist despite not appearing much to Lizbeth and Maka's duetagonist and protagonist, as his small role has quite an impact But one night Crona in his dream meets Mechuckles who threatens to kill him. Crona thought it was Knuckles but Kratos cleared showed who it really was. At one point Crona and the other Meisters have a encounter with The Sith Stalker. He defeats them and tells Crona he'll be back for him. Later Crona runs into Mechuckles. He fights him and defeats him. Or so he thought. Mechuckles transformed and tried to kill Maka but Crona took the blow for Maka. And lost his life in doing so... The Wrath of God of War Rises Crona returns in a small role, as a Zombie. Meister of War The Legend of Maka Albarn Crona returns to help Maka, Lizbeth, Boomer, Knuckles, and the rest save Maka who he/she has become attracted to which would make sense considering how personal Maka takes to Crona or Soul being hurt. LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Crona joins Maka and They Investigate the Paradise Lost Kingdom with help from Ryan Hardy a friend of Lizbeth and the V Crusaders. Crona helps Lizbeth and Boomer investigate and that learn it was Crowley and then meet Pan who Maka takes revenge on for the hell she was put through because of his selfish actions.. Homer reveals that Springfield is underattack whih gets him up in arms until the whole group meets Jack Bauer who phones to assure Homer's family is fine and that they should find him. Which they do and work with him and CAstiel on a mission to stop all the old video game characters from being incarnated by the CSM. Knuckles, Maka, Soul, Black Star, Kid, Crona, Liz and Patty all wander into the second cavern where many of them question Kid's relationship with Makoto since there is something between them and they stumble upon the same test as Dib and to the shock of Soul it's actually Maka and Crona who are the ones who pass the test due to what Maka as done for Crona and they go after Pan with The V Crusaders and Hunson. LOTM: Darkness Incarnate Gallery Crona1.jpg|Crona and Ragnorak Crona x.jpg Crona51.jpg Crona47.jpg Crona53.jpg Crona32.jpg Crona12.jpg Crona30.png Crona60.jpg Crona46.jpg Crona50.jpg Crona5.jpg Trivia Crona is the youngest of the 4 Meisters( Crona Maka Black Star Death the Kid) Crona is one of the most tragic heroes of all time. Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Heroes Category:On and Off Villains Category:Demon Category:Tragic Villains Category:True Neutral Category:Anti Heroes Category:Anti Villains Category:Immortals Category:Non Humans Category:Former members of The Immortal Faction Category:K'nuckles Alliance: The P Team's Category:Characters that debutted in To Crossover Flee Project Darkness Category:Hurting Heroes Category:Partner Category:Woobies Category:The Helper Squad Category:Characters who's gender is unknown Category:The P Team that appeard in The Multiuniversal War of Destiny Category:Meister Category:Characters from the Soul Eater universe Category:Main Characters in The Helper Squad Storyline Category:Tragic Heroes Category:Cute Characters Category:Major Characters in The Multiuniversal War of Destiny Category:The Multiuniversal Galactic Allaince Category:Major Heroes of The Multiuniversal War of Destiny Category:Deceased Characters Category:Mechuckles's Victims Category:Tritagonists Category:Pink Haired Characters Category:Characters in The Multiuniversal War of Destiny Category:Characters in The Rise of Mechuckles: Beware of the Sith Stalker Category:Videos Category:Returning Characters that appeared in The Multi-Universal War of Destiny Category:Returning Characters that appeared in The Rise of Mechuckles: Beware of the Sith Stalker Category:People with Parental Substitutes. Category:Characters in LOTM: Darkness Incarnate Category:Returning Characters in LOTM: Darkness Incarnate Category:The Remade P Team Members Category:Enemies of The Dystopia League Category:Enemies of The Σ Organzation Category:Enemies of Sith Stalker's Alliance Category:Enemies of Prince Phobos's League Category:Enemies of The Robotic Empire Category:Heroic Magnificent Bastards Category:M.O.D.A.B`s allies Category:The B Team`s allies Category:The V Crusaders's allies Category:The Scorpion Squad's allies Category:The Alpha Teams allies Category:Major Heroes Category:Major Characters in The P Team Storyline Category:Characters in The Legend of Maka Albarn Category:Main Characters in The Legend of Maka Albarn Category:Main Characters Category:Main Heroes Category:Returning Characters in The Legend of Maka Albarn Category:Heroes in The Multiuniversal War of Destiny Category:Returning Heroes in The Multiuniversal War of Destiny Category:Heroes in The Rise of Mechuckles: Beware of The Sith Stalker Category:Returning Heroes in The Rise of Mechuckles: Beware of The Sith Stalker Category:Heroes in Meiser of War Category:Returning Heroes in Meiser of War Category:Heroes in The Legend of Maka Albarn Category:Returning Heroes of The Legend of Maka Albarn Category:Main Heroes of The Legend of Maka Albarn Category:The Action Crusaders's Allies Category:Enemies of Shinnok's Empire Category:Enemies of Katherine's Alliance Category:Enemies of The Umbrakinetic League Category:Main Characters of The Final Half of The4everreival and daveg502 Storyline Category:The P Team Members Appears in The Legend of Maka Albarn Category:Characters favorite by daveg502 Category:Characters TheBrideKing is Neutral towards Category:Characters who have Brother-Sister Relationship Category:Characters in LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Heroes in LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Enemies of The Children of BlackGarurumon Category:Enemies of Peter Pan Category:Blood Users Category:Characters in The Great Island War Category:Nicest Characters Category:Pure Good Category:Alliance of Freedom Category:Sword of Kings characters Category:Character in Legends of the Multi-Universe: Armageddon